


Hard

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [30]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e09, Fluff, M/M, mild awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt calls Blaine to tell him he got accepted into NYADA. It’s complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Hard**  
_‘And it’s hard to conceal the way your love unravels me. It’s not that I don’t want to give you my heart, it’s just that it’s hard.’_

It was the loud blaring of Blaine's ringtone that startled Blaine awake, his fingers twitching and his body jolting as he feverishly reached out to answer it before it was too late.

‘Hello?’ he mumbled, his voice hoarse from the lack of use and his eyes still heavy with sleep.

‘Blaine, I got in. I got accepted!’

There was a brief pause, a silence that Blaine didn’t know how to fill for a moment. It was late and he’d fallen asleep when he’d been doing his homework, exhausted from Cheerio practice and Glee club and his duties as a class president. It took him a moment to gather himself and realize it was Kurt talking to him right now and not just a figment of his imagination.

What a pleasant surprise.

Blaine let it sink in for a moment, those three words forcing him to open his eyes up properly and sit up straighter.

‘You got in?’ he stupidly asked as he rubbed at his forehead. He was still in his Cheerios outfit and he felt a bit disorientated. What time was it anyway?

‘I got in. NYADA, I mean. You’re talking to a NYADA student, Blaine.’ Kurt’s voice was exited and Blaine could imagine that his eyes were wide and his lips swollen from where he’d been biting them in an attempt to contain his happiness, and then it truly sunk in on Blaine. Kurt got  _accepted._

‘You got in!' Blaine stupidly exclaimed as he connected the dots, feeling more awake than before. 'Kurt, congratulations! But how – I thought she wouldn’t see you for another audition?’ Blaine rambled with a happy tone in his voice.

‘No but she suddenly decided I should perform! And Blaine, it was so amazing, everyone was cheering for me and they actually gave me a standing ovation – it was one of the best moments of my life!’

Blaine was so happy for Kurt that it was almost like he got accepted  _himself,_ because he’s supported Kurt and comforted him when Kurt found out he didn’t get in, and they both had been waiting for this for so long. Kurt was so talented and things could only get better from now on.

Broadway star slash fashion designer Kurt Hummel. It already made Blaine's stomach feel funny just to think about it.

Blaine was speechless.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ Blaine managed to say as he felt his tears welling up in his eyes again. Kurt was moving forward so fast that Blaine had trouble keeping track of it, but it was good, too. It was motivating Blaine to really work on himself too. ‘Really, Kurt. You deserved this and so much more.’

 _You deserve_ ** _everything,_** Blaine wanted to say, but he didn’t, because that would remind him too much of… well,  _them_ together, as a couple, and the things he used to whisper into Kurt’s ears when Kurt was asleep next to him.

Kurt released a soft, happy hum and then gasped, making Blaine blink up from his thoughts.

‘Oh, it’s so late! I’m sorry, I didn’t – I was so busy celebrating with Rachel that I forgot to keep an eye on the time! I should hang up, I haven’t even told my dad -’

‘It’s fine,’ Blaine was quick to assure him while he couldn’t help but feel unmistakably giddy over the fact that Kurt chose to call Blaine of all people before Burt, ‘I-I mean. I did promise to always answer your call no matter what I am doing, even if that happened to be sleeping.’

There was an awkward pause, stretching on just long enough to make Blaine feel flustered and regretful of bringing that up, before Kurt released a soft breath. Blaine could almost imagine it tickling the back of his neck as Kurt embraced him from behind.

‘You did, didn’t you? Well, you should get some sleep anyway. You have school tomorrow, I'll call you tomorrow to give you the details, okay?’

‘I love you,’ Blaine hopefully said even if he knew he was stretching it. He heard Kurt sigh. ‘I hope that's -’

‘I love you too, Blaine.’

They paused again, the both of them waiting for the other to hang up (Blaine’s heart clenched in his chest when he memorized their flirty arguments of  _you hang up, no you, baby you need some sleep – I know, which I will get after you hang up, Blaine_ ) before Blaine bit his lip and smiled again.

‘I’m a Cheerio now, by the way,’ he stated uselessly even though they had just agreed on ending their conversation. He just needed something to break that tension. Silences never had been their thing.

‘Really? Well, red was always your color. I bet you look really cute in that uniform.’

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt didn’t mean to say that – they weren’t supposed to flirt, but it appeared that Kurt couldn’t stop himself from saying that. Blaine decided not to push it. Flirting used to come so easily to the both of them.

Didn’t stop Blaine from smiling and feeling warmer than before, though.

‘I should go to bed now,’ Blaine offered kindly. He was brought up as a gentleman and for as much as Blaine wanted to prod and make Kurt say more things he didn't intend on saying, he knew that wouldn't be okay.

Kurt hummed, sounding relieved and that in turn relieved Blaine. Blaine didn’t want to push Kurt and he really shouldn’t.

He owed Kurt his space.

‘Kurt?’

It was just really hard to hang up on his best friend.

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m sure you were amazing on that stage.’

‘I was,’ Kurt instantly agreed in a way that just told Blaine he was preening right now. He must look so adorable right now. Blaine loved watching him smile and he found himself wishing they were talking over Skype right now. ‘I wish you were there to see.’

Blaine blinked a bit at that. Kurt had admitted to missing him before, but this one was new and once again Blaine found himself speechless. When was that going to end, Blaine wondered to himself, if it ever  _would_  at that? He was so in love with Kurt that it still hurt, because of everything Kurt was and stood for. He was maturing in the most beautiful of ways and Blaine... Blaine was just really grateful Kurt allowed Blaine to play a part in that after all.

‘I’m going to be there for Christmas, maybe you can sing me something then?’ Blaine eventually managed to say. He didn't want to go too far. He didn't want to declare his undying love for Kurt over the phone, didn't want to say anything that'd risk the fragile state their relationship (whatever it may be) was in right now. He hurt Kurt enough already.

‘Maybe we can sing something together,’ Kurt offered hopefully. Blaine couldn’t help but smile. Christmas duets had always been their thing.

‘Definitely,’ Blaine agreed instantly. ‘Sweet dreams, Kurt.’

Kurt hesitated before he mumbled a soft 'Good night, Blaine'.

Neither of them said  _bye_  before finally hanging up. Kurt had promised never to do so, after all, and Blaine intended on keeping him to that promise.

Blaine took a quick shower and then hugged Margaret Thatcher dog to his chest. The smile didn't fade off his face until long after he had fallen asleep.

Kurt's voice had that power over him.


End file.
